Why Are You Being Like This
by ByunnieFan
Summary: "Aku lebih suka kau menggangguku dari pada mengganggu Kyungsoo, ../ Prolog, KaiBaek, KrisBaek, Slight! LuBaek, HunBaek, Lumin. YAOI, EXO fic, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**ByunnieFan **

**KaiBaek / KrisBaek/ LuBaek**

**LuMin/ SuDo**

**Why Are You Being Like This**

**Disclaimer : Story and Plot is mine.**

**T**

**WARING**

**YAOI, OOC, DLDR, **

**Author Point Of View.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Upss.." Seorang namja mungil bersurai coklat madu menutup mulutnya berdiri beberapa meter dari namja bermata bulat yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Kau mencontek Pr ku?!" Baekhyun diam, dia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lebih tepatnya melotot.

_-kita ketahuan-_

_-bagaimana ini-_

"Ya! Kau.. dan Kau sehunni! Awas kalian berdua.." Sehun terlonjak kaget, dia langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun, memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Kau jangan cari kesempatan pabbo!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun yang justru dibalas cengengesan garing dari namja tampan itu.

"Huwaaaa.. maafkan kami Kyungsoo-ah.." Mohon Baekhyun dengan berlutut pada Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dia yang memang dasarnya cepat luluh pun tidak tega juga melihat Baekhyun sampai bersujud dibawah kakinya.

"A-ah.. sudahlah.." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk segera berdiri, dan menatap mata kecil yang sepertinya berhasil menghipnotis Kyungsoo agar tidak marah lagi.

"Baiklah.. kali ini aku maafkan, jangan bermain game malam-malam lagi!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Itu akan membuat kau lupa pada Pr mu, nilai mu akan jelek, dan kau akan terancap tidak akan lulus tahun ini Baekhyun, kau mau Hyung ku malu karena memiliki kekasih sepertimu?" Omel Kyungsoo sepanjang rel kereta api surabaya-malang /apa sih/ -_-

_-harga diriku-_

Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dan Sehun! Kau akan aku adukan pada hyungmu jika kau macam-macam lagi!" Sehun menelan salivanya kasar bukan tingkah imut Kyungsoo yang memarahinya, tapi death glare dari namja mungil disamping Kyungsoo, seolah mengatakan _–kau akan mati, kenapa hanya aku yang bersujud idiot—_

"A-ahh.. Kyungsoo Hyung, Sehun tidak akan lagi, jadi jangan adukan pada Luhan Hyung ne?" Pinta Sehun tapi tak berani mendekat karena aura hitam kasat mata disekita tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo semakin pusing dibuatnya, kedua makhluk imut ini membuatnya tidak bisa marah.

"Tapi.. untukmu Baekhyun, aku akan melaporkan mu pada Kris Hyung."

"MWO?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, dia segera menoleh pada Kyungsoo memasang wajah semelas mungkin, tidak, jika Kris tahu kekasihnya masih suka menggangu adik nya, maka si imut Baekhyun kita akan berakhir didalam kurungan kamar selama dua hari dengan makhluk paling mesum didunia yang bertopengkan wajah kalem itu.

"ANDWWEEEE..." Teriak Baekhyun kencang. Tidak, yang kemarin saja masih terasa sangat perih dibelakang tubuhnya dan ini, oh tuhan, selamatkan namja imut itu dari amukan Sang naga. Seorang namja berwajah datar dan merupakan kekasih Kyungsoo menatap Kekasihnya dan namja cantik yang terus memelas pada kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja itu.

"Ya Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ikut menoleh kan wajahnya.

Grebb~

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoonya erat, Baekhyun mencibir, kenapa harus memanggil namanya kalau ujung-ujungnya memeluk Kyungsoo, memang kau mau dipeluk Jongin Baekhyun? Oh tidak, dia masih ingin mengasuh anaknya dengan Kris kelak, jika dia bisa hamil mungkin bisa.

"Berhenti mengganggu kekasihku.. Baby Soo kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin lembut, sedikit berbisik sensual ditelinga namja pemilik mata bulat itu. Baekhyun yang merasa jengah pun mengumpat, jika Kris belum lulus dari sekolah Senior high school mungkin dia juga bisa bermesraan dengan Kris-nya. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup, sedangkan Jongin memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyeret Sehun keluar kelas, dan apa penyebab jantungnya terasa tidak enak dari tadi tiba-tiba hilang dan bukannya lega dia malah merasa kehilangan bertepatan saat dia tidak melihat namja yang terus saja mengganggu kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Nan arrasseo anni.." Lirih Jongin.

.

.

"Jongin semakin kasar.. dia juga tidak seperti dulu, dia semakin over pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak lagi mau berteman denganku.. ihh, dia juga sering memarahiku, maunya apa sih?" Gerutu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ada rasa sedih disana, awal Kyungsoo dan Jongin pacaran dia masih bisa berada diantara mereka. Tapi sekarang Jongin tidak memberi celah untuknya, dia bahkan terpaksa berteman dengan murid lain jika Jongin tidak mengijinkannya ikut saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo ingin berdua. Itu wajah mereka sepesang kekasih, dan seharunya dia memberi mereka waktu bersama, bukan menjadi orang diantara mereka.

"Mungkin Jongin cemburu kau terus bersama Kyungsoo hyung.." What? Baekhyun menoleh cepat memandang Sehun yang asyik dengan bubble tea nya, Cemburu? Haruskah cemburu? Ah, dia baru tahu Jika sebesar itu cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengerti, dia pikir hanya Kris yang seperti itu, tidak jauh-jauh ternyata teman sejak kecilnya dan Kyungsoo itu pun memiliki watak tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris.

"Kau benar.. mungkin aku harus sedikit menjauhi mereka.." Lirih Baekhyun lemah, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan senyum hangatnya, Baekhyun balik menatap Sehun dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja Hyung.. masih ada aku.." Baekhyun tersenyum, sempat terlintas diotaknya untuk mengganti sasaran bully-annya pada Jongin, tapi mungkin itu ide buruk, nanti malah Kyungsoo yang membencinya.

"Ah tunggu hyung.." Ucap Sehun menghentikan gerakan mereka, tapi masih tetap merangkul pundak Baekhyun, Sehun meraih ponselnya.

"Ne.. Yeoboseo.."

Sementara Sehun mengangkat panggilan yang seperti nya dari Luhan itu, Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal tepat dari arah kantin, dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya tajam, bukan dia, tapi mereka berdua, tepatnya menuju kearah tangan Sehun yang merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya cepat, tertangkap basah.

"Jongin semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa Hyung?" Baekhyun tersentak, dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Tidak ada.. kajja.."

"Ne.." Sehun mengangguk dan ikut berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, meski namja cantik itu menepis tangan nakal Sehun yang kembali mengalingkan lengannya pada tengkuk Baekhyun, bukan takut diadukan Kyungsoo pada Kris, atau tiba-tiba kekasih pirang nya itu datang kesekolah dan menangkap pemandang ini, tapi lebih ke hal kecil.

Dia geli itu saja, dan makhluk albino tampan yang sayangnya adalah teman nya itu suka sekali mengerjainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Segini dulu, PROLOG nya kepanjangan, atau ini gak pantas disebut PROLOG, entahlah..**

**Udah ngerti, atau menangkap sesuatu didalam cerita ini? mudah ketebak ga? Ayo ditebak, yang benar bisa request apa aja. Terserah tapi menyangkut ff, yang lain nggak -_-**

**Mau nambahin Pair kesukaan mu diff ini, sampai request FF juga boleh :D**

**Saya Krisbaek shipper. Bangapta semuanya. **

**Dan juga suka Kaibaek. **

**Review ne?**

**See you next chap~ **


	2. Chapter 2

ByunnieFan

Why Are You Being Like This

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Xi Lu Han as Oh Lu Han

Oh Se Hun

Kris Wu

Other : Belum ada (?)

Pair : KaiBaek / LuBaek/ HunBaek and.. Lumin (maybe)

Disclaimer : This Is Story Is mine! Mine! Mine! Plot juga ya, gak ada copas-copas_ an, Copy Cut, atau unsure plagiat lainnya.

Rate : T

Warning : Aneh, YAOI, OOC banget, DLDR

.

.

.

Jangan pernah berfikir aku kesepian tanpa kau.. jangan berfikir aku kehilangan saat kau tidak lagi menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku..

Jangan berfikir ..

Tapi rasakan..

Dia silau membuatku mengabaikan mu.. dia sempurna membuatku tidak kekurangan apapun, tapi aku kehilangan.. aku kesepian..

Dan yang aku butuhkan bukan.. dia, aku menyesal, kau yang selalu bersamaku membuatku tak pernah sadar jika.. kau akan pergi maka tidak ada lagi aku yang dulu, sejak aku mencintainya, kufikir aku mencintainya..

Kufikir aku mencintainya.. tulus..

Tapi aku merasakan, ini bukan cinta, ini bukan cinta..

Karena ini .. bukan kau, Byun Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Jongin.." Namja Tan itu berdehem sejenak dan menanggalkan handuknya memakai kembali kemeja dan celana sekolahnya, dia beranjak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Baby Soo.. aku segera kembali, kau tunggu ne?" Ucap Jongin mengusap halus pipi Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu menarik selimutnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Secepat itukah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa ada yang aneh, kemana debaran jantung yang menggila setiap kali dia menatap Kyungsoo? Kemana? Dia sendiri lupa, lalu dengan apa dia menjalani hubungannya selama ini?

Semuanya terasa hambar, dan jujur Jongin pun tidak tahu.

"Mianhae Baby.. Aku.."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti.." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum, dan Jongin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, dia ikut tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi Baby, jaga dirimu, aku akan kembali.."

Kyungsoo merasa ada sedikit janggal dengan kalimat. 'aku akan kembali..'

Kyungsoo kini hanya sendiri menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup dan derap langkah turun dari atas tangga. Dia menghela nafas lelah dan meremas selimut kasar.

"_Jongin.."_

"_N-ne?"_

"_Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"_Tidak, tidak ada.. ayo makan lagi.." _

"Kau tidak akan pergi 'Kan?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Jongin menhentikan langkah nya saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kris duduk berdua diruang tengah, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Kris, dengan namja tampan itu menutup matanya damai.

Deg

Deg

Dan Jongin harusnya paham, sangat kenal dengan situasi ini, tapi dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa detakan jantungnya tidak bisa dia control, aliran darahnya seolah mendidih dan menguap hingga kepala. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah…" Baekhyun bercekik sebentar dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris yang kini tengah merajuk.

"Tidak Baby Kris.. kkk~ aku akan selalu mengunjungimu, hanya saja aku harus pindah kesebuah asrama, universitas nya sangat jauh dari daerah ini.." Gemas Baekhyun menatap Kris-nya.

"Hahh.. sayang sekali aku harus kechina, setelah aku pulang nanti.. kau akan segera menjadi Wu Baek Hyun.." Tegas Kris membuat Baekhyun melongo. Dia memukul ringan pundak Kris.

"Kau ini…" Kris menarik tengkuk Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun yang sudah hapal kelakuan kekasihnya ini, langsung menghindar dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris, dia segara berlari kecil saat mahkluk besar itu bangun dengan wajah masam.

"Sebentar saja.." Pinta Kris lemas, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega melihatnya, hingga dia berhenti sejenak, Kris tersenyum Baekhyun nya mau mendengarkan mungkin jika besok dia tidak akan pergi ke China mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan termakan omongannya. Baekhyun menatap horror senyuman Kris yang malah berubah jadi sebuah seringaian.

Greeeepp

"Huwaaaa! Tolongg.." Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Kris. Kris tersenyum mengejek dan menggoyang-goyangkan gendongannya membuat Baekhyun reflek mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk namja tampan itu.

"Mueheh..Ehh. Jongin?" Kris menghentikan gerakannya membuat Baekhyun menarik wajahnya Dari dalam dada Kris secara perlahan, Jongin dan Kris bertatapan sejenak, Kris melihat ada yang aneh dengan Jongin, namun Jongin segera tersenyum meski hatinya tidak mengijinkannya.

"Annyeong Hyung.. aku pamit ne?" Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Ne.. adik ipar," Kris tersenyum lebar melihat Jongin seperti nya sangat berantakan. Jongin menatap Kris sebentar dan kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun POV

Kenapa aku merasa .. kesal?

Tidak lain lagi yang baru saja dia lakukan didalam tadi, harusnya aku tidak apa, tidak masalah, dan tidak merasakan apapun pada namja ini, temanku, Kim Jongin.

Tapi aku kesal.. dia menyentuh.. mencium Kyungsoo.. memeluknya..

Bahkan..

Mencintainya.. kadang aku berfikir berutungnya Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Jongin. Seandainya, astaga! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Aku sudah punya Kris, pantaskah aku berfikir seperti itu? dulu boleh, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda Byun Baekhyun, teman macam apa kau?

Author POV

Baekhyun tersentak saat dia merasakan sebuah kecupan dipipi nya. Dia bingung, kemana perginya Jongin?

"Wae Baby?" Tanya Kris melanjutkan langkahnya, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tida- Heii! Turunkaaan!" Kris menghela nafas, hampir saja dia bisa tenang tidak mendengar suara—

"Kris Wu!"—cempreng itu.

"Ayolah Baby.. jangan pamer..aku tau suaramu bagus," Baekhyun melotot. "Apammhh..Lepaaamm.."

.

Jongin sebenarnya belum terlalu jauh dari rumah ini, matanya masih setia menatap kedua orang yang sekarang tengah berciuman, tepatnya Kris mencium Baekhyun ganas, sedikit berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku.. benci kalian.." Desisnya lirih. Hingga dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas, membuatnya mau tidak mau pergi, sebelum dia kehilangan control pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, juga tampan dan sedikit terlihat berwajah Chinese itu memandang lekat jam tangannya, sebuah kerutan terbentuk didahi yang ditutupi helaian poni berwarna orange.

"Oh Sehun.. cepatlah." Bisiknya sambil terus berusaha menghubungi seseorang, tapi tak juga diangkat.

"Hyung!" dan itu Sehun, namja berkulit cerah dengan riangnya turun dari mobil menghampiri namja ini berlari kecil, dan saat sampai Sehun memamerkan senyuman indahnya pada namja yang justru menatapnya kesal.

"Kemana saja kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya dengan nada datar, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan senyuman seperti itu, Sehun menggaruk rambutnya membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ng.. aku belajar membuat Kue hyung.." Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah dan sedikit bergelayut di lengan namja ini.

"Hyung~…"

"…"

"Luhan Hyung.. jangan marah," Namja tampan bernama Luhan itu tersenyum sedikit lebih tepatnya sekilas, setelahnya dia segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun meraih dua koper Luhan dan berlari mengejar namja yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kau tidak membuat masalah selama aku tidak ada 'Kan?" Sehun mempout bibirnya bukan karena tuduhan seperti itu, jika tuduhan itu sering dia terima memang setiap Luhan menghubunginya, tapi Luhan yang mengambil alih kemudi, dan mungkin akan sedikit tidak masuk akal membuat Oh Sehun, namja dengan wajah stoic, yah mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, sampai bertingkah berlebihan, Luhan tahu dan sedikit tersenyum, dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Sehun-nya, tapi nanti, jangan disini, dirumah nanti pipi tirus adiknya akan bengkak, janjinya dalam hati.

"Tidak ada.." Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh Sehun.."

"Baik.. Baik, Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hyung.. Kyungsoo Hyung pasti sudah mengadukannya padamu.." Luhan menggeleng kecil, tapi Sehun bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak.. itu sudut bibirmu.. terluka.." Sehun tersentak, dan menatap Spion mobil.

"A-ah.. ini…-"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu Oh Sehun?" Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku belajar memasak.." Luhan mengurungkan keinginannya untuk segera pulang, dia menatap adik nya yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan.

"Siapa dia?" Sehun tersentak dan menatap Luhan agak gugup. "Si-apa apanya?" Luhan menepuk ringan kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun memejamkan satu matanya sakit.

"Katakan.." pipi Sehun agak memerah.

"Tidak ada.." Percuma, Luhan terlalu mengenalnya, sangat baik. Luhan makin mendekatkan dirinya." Oh Sehun.."

"Apa?" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "Bbuing-Bbuiingg~"

Glek

"Ya! Luhan Hyung, kau jahat.." Luhan tertawa keras, sebenarnya dia juga agak jengkel dengan yang dia lakukan tadi, tapi apalah dayanya jika tidak melakukan hal itu, dia penasaran, dan adiiknya tidak sanggup mengelak dari aegyeo nya yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat siapa saja luluh.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi.."

"ya!"

"Oke.. namanya Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.." Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Baekhyun lagi?" Sehun bingung.

"Lagi?"

"Hei.. jangan pura-pura lupa ingatan begitu.. baru dua minggu yang lalu eomma mengatakan kau hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan saat belajar mengemudi.. padahal kau sedang sakit, dan saat aku Tanya padamu entah pengaruh apa yang ada padamu, saat itu kau sangat jujur, dan.."

Glek

"Kau bilang.. Kau ingin menjemput dan mengantar namja bernama Baekhyun itu dengan mobil, agar kulit mulusnya.."

Blushh..

"Hentikan Hyung.." Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sudahlah dia mual melihat adiknya dengan wajah semerah buah apel matang itu.

"Kaki mu kenapa?, dahi mu.. bahkan .. lehermu, kenapa dengan semuanya itu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan seluruh susu strawberrynya, Kris baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hanya memakai handuk disekitar pinggangnya.

"Kau mau lagi?" Tanya Kris, Baekhyun menarik selimut yang sedikit turun dibagian leher putihnya yang kini penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah, "Tidak.."

"Hei.. didapur masih banyak.." Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, yang Kris maksud itu susu nya bukan ekhem.. yah, yang itu. kris menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Wae?" Baekhyun diam, dan menggeleng lemah dengan wajah memerah. Kris menghampiri Baekhyun masih dengan hanya memakai handuk, Baekhyun tersentak dengan sentuhan Kris pada pundaknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau kuliah di China? Bersama ku?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng, Kris tersenyum lemah, dan masih mengusap pipi yang sudah kembali pada warna alaminya.

"Tenanglah.. aku masih satu universitas dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Kris menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat. "Aku pasti tidak sanggup tanpa mu.." Lirih Kris, Baekhyun terhenyak, bukan, bukan kenapa, hanya saja .. dia bingung.

3 tahun bersama, seharusnya dia anggap hal ini biasa, tapi hatinya tidak begitu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, seperti sebuah perasaan.

Yang seharusnya sudah pergi, dia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan itu, dia harap perasaan itu ada hanya karena dia yang selalu bersama dengan Jongin, membuatnya nyaman, tapi itu salah, bahkan saat bersama Kris pun, Jongin masih terlintas dipikirannya, ini sungguh menggangu, tidak bolehkan dia bahagia?

_5 years ago.._

"_Mianhae.. Hyung, aku hanya saja .. sangat mencintai Jongin.." Lirih Baekhyun terduduk didepan sebuah taman, dengan namja tampan yang sedang duduk disampingnya. _

"_Tapi sampai kapan Baekhyun-ah? Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu.." Namja tampan itu mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya. _

"_Molla Suho Hyung.. aku juga tidak tahu.."_

"_Baekhyun-ah.. jebal, aku akan pergi kejepang untuk meneruskan sekolah ku, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi jika kau.. belum aku dapatkan.."_

"_Hyung.." _

"_Aku serius Byun Baekhyun.." Baekhyun bingung, disisi lain dia memang tidak bisa menerima Suho, apalagi sampai ikut kejepang, kerena dia masih memiliki seseorang disini, seseorang yang sulit untuk diabaikan, meski orang itu entah memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak, _

'_Aku tahu ini.. sakit.. aku tahu aku menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan tetap mempertahankan mu disisiku, meski kau bukan milikku._

_Perlu kau tahu aku bertahan hingga saat ini karena aku percaya, kau tidak buta melihat semua gambaran yang aku berikan padamu.. aku tahu kau melihat seperti apa tulusnya aku, dan kau mengerti, tapi.. kau hanya belum sadar.._

_Bahwa.. aku mencintaimu.. Kim Jongin.'_

"_Maafkan aku Suho Hyung.." Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memutar waktu, memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berteriak, betapa dia tidak ingin dilahirkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, dalam ikatan cinta seperti ini, karena jujur.. ini sangat sulit untuknya, begitu menoleh kebelakang dia hanya mendapatkan Suho yang masih terus berlutut padanya, sedang dia sudah berada beberapa kaki dari tempatnya, dengan lirih dia mengambil nafas. "Kuharap .. aku benar."_

_Tapi kejamnya takdir tidak pernah membuatnya bisa bernafas, kaki mungil nya bergetar, dan dengan alasan yang masih tabu dia terhuyung kebelakang dengan sendirinya. _

"_Jongin.." Baekhyun tersenyum menahan sakit melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman didepannya. Sangat memaksa memang, Kyungsoo seperti menolak nya, tapi Jongin membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada Dinding, dan mau tidak mau dia menurut menerima semua itu._

"_Jongmm.. lepassshhmm..pphh.." Tak lama, ciuman itu berakhir, Baekhyun, namja yang baru saja bisa mengedipkan matanya menyaksikan kehancurannya dari awal hingga akhir,_

"_Kauuu.." _

"_Hhehe.. salahkan bibir tebalmu yang manisss itu.." _

_Deg_

_Kraaakk_

"_Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersentak dan seketika otaknya kosong, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

"_A-ah.. aku tidak melihat apa-apa.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh paksaan, Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang entah dari mana dia dapat, dan Jongin pun berusaha membalas senyuman Baekhyun meski ada yang.._

_Mengganjal, dia tidak mengerti, tepatnya belum._

"_A-aku pergi!" Seru Baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersentak. Jongin masih diam menatap Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh karena namja mungil itu sedikit berlari. _

"_Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu, .." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus berlari melewati lorong sekolah, _

"_Tapi aku juga membencimu.." Lanjutnya._

.

.

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk, memejamkan erat matanya, dan berfikir seandainya dia bisa menjaga hatinya untuk tidak gampang goyah, semua sudah berlalu, dan Baekhyun yakin jika perasaan untuk Kris bahkan mulai menutupi Jongin dalam hatinya, semuanya sudah lama berakhir, dan tidak ada yang perlu di pertimbangkan lagi, karena jawaban terbaik sudah dia dapatkan,

Kris.

Benar, Kris.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu, dan Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Ne eomma.."

"Turunlah Chagi.. makan lah dulu, kau belum makan dari tadi siang.."

"Aku.." Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, benar, dia belum makan, maka dari itu dia membatalkan niatnya untuk menolak, dia juga tidak mau eommanya memberitahu Kris, bisa habis dia.

"Ne.." Sahut Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Baekhyun turun kebawah.

"Eomma.."

"Ya?"

"Apa itu?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah amplop surat berwarna pink, Eomma Baekhyun menoleh dan menepuk jidat nya sebentar.

"Eomma lupa, itu dari.. namja yang dulu sering kesini.." Ucap eomma Baekhyun, Baekhyun diam. "Siapa?"

"Su.. Ho.." Baekhyun tersentak dan segera membaca isi surat itu.

_Baekhyun-ah.. aku akan segera menikah.. kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu.. hehe, tapi dia manis, sama.. ng, mungkin kau lebih manis, tapi dia sangat baik dan lembut, aku harap kau datang nanti ne? aku akan segera melangsungkan pernikahanku dikorea, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin menikah dikampung halaman ku. Aku merindukan semuanya, terutama kau.. kkk~_

_Aku dengar kau sudah mempunya kekasih, apa dia tampan? Lebih dariku? Atau sama dengan Jongin?_

Baekhyun masih terus membaca surat itu hingga selesai, meski dia agak mengeluh dengan panjangnya tulisan itu, dan semuanya hanya berisi gombalan, "Dasar.."

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh, "Sehun tadi sore kesini.. dia mencarimu,"

"Eoh? Kenapa?" Yeoja yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Eomma juga tidak tahu.." Baekhyun melipat lembaran surat tadi dan menarunya dengan rapi,

"Tapi.. katanya, ada yang ingin dia kenalkan padamu.." Baekhyun mencoba menerka-nerka, Sehun bilang dia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang akan mengajar disalah satu universitas dikorea, Kakaknya bersekolah lama di luar negri, mungkin ia.

"Arrasseo, nanti aku akan menghubunginya,," Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum dan ikut duduk didepan anaknya.

.

.

.

Lay diam, Namja berlesung pipi itu bingung sendiri melihat temannya yang meneguk air mineral satu botol ukuran cukup besar dengan kasar, lelah sih boleh, tapi bisakah dia juga memikirkan sang pemilik air itu juga tengah kehausan, dan sang pemilik..

"Ya..yah! kau habiskan..Ck." Sehun memasang mimic muka semenyedihkan mungkin dihadapan Jongin yang justru terlihat kurang peduli.

"Lay.."

"Ne?" Lay mengambil air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sehun yang langsung disambut dengan mata penuh binary dari namja tampan berkulit pucat itu.

"Seoul International University itu seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin, Lay membuka sepatunya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kau.. akan melanjutkan kuliah disana?"

"Hm.."

"Jadi, kau, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun,"

Jongin terkejut, dia menatap serius Lay."Baekhyun?" Ulangnya. Lay mengangguk masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalian bertiga akan tinggal diasrama mana?" Tanya Lay, tentu tanpa alasan, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo apalagi Baekhyun tidak memiliki saudara di seoul, mau tidak mau mereka harus tinggal diasrama bukan?

"Aku.."

"Jongin?" Lay menoleh pada Sehun, tapi Sehun membalasnya cuek dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay merampas ponsel Sehun, juga melotot, membuat Sehun diam dan menekuk bibir merahnya. Jongin masih diam, memikirkan hal ini kembali, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia sudah cukup bersyukur semuanya mungkin saja akan membaik, begitu pula perasaannya saat dia kuliah, dengan artian berpisah atau bisa dibilang meninggalkan Baekhyun, akan membuatnya yakin bahwa tidak pernah ada perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Jongin?" Lay menyikut Jongin, membuat namja tan itu menoleh dengan wajah datar, Lay menunjuk sebuah arah untuk Jongin lihat dengan dagunya, Jongin menurut, dia menoleh pada pintu ruangan dance mereka, dan mendapati Sehun tengah melambai-lambai dengan girangnya kea rah mereka dengan menggandeng seorang namja tampan dan manis.

"Siapa? Dia kekasihnya?" Tanya Jongin, Lay mendesah kecewa. "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau tidak focus, dia kakak nya albino jelek itu." Ucap Lay kesal, Jongin hanya menggumam kecil, sebenarnya ada sebuah perasaan tidak suka pada namja mirip rusa itu, tanpa alasan tentu saja, membuatnya bingung sendiri, didunia ini, selain Kris ternyata ada yang bisa membuatnya membenci seseorang sedalam ini, bahkan sebelum dia kenal, apalagi jika kenal. Ah, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mengenalnya, tidak kenal maka tak sayang bukan? Karena itu Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Lu han imnida..maaf, jika bahasa korea ku masih buruk." Mungkin Jongin harus sedikit menepis pikiran anehnya setelah menatap senyum manis yang Luhan suguhi untuknya, terlihat namja manis itu baik dan ramah.

"Kim Jongin."

"Bangapta Jongin-ssi.."

"Ne.."

"Kau tahu Jongin? Hyung ku juga hebat dalam urusan dance, tapi aku jauh lebih hebat.." Narsis Sehun. Kedua pelipis Luhan berkedut.

"Aku.. adalah seorang Dosen, bukan dancer," Bela Luhan, memperhatikan gerakan Lay yang tengah menari saat ini, Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan Lay, tanpa peduli dengan Jongin, Sehun sibuk menggoda Luhan, hingga disadar, ada yang ..

"Ponselku..Lay! ponselku mana?" Teriak Sehun membuat konsentrasi Luhan buyar.

"K-kau.. suaramu Oh Sehun!" Sehun tidak memperdulikan Luhan, dia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan ponselnya, hingga dia menemukannya didekat Jongin, Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya merasa risih dengan sesuatu yang bergetar disekitar pahanya. Dia meraih ponsel itu, dan entah apa yang membuatnya emosi begitu membaca nama yang baru saja menghubungi ponsel tipis berwarna putih milik Oh Sehun itu.

"Kau.. bahkan tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku!"

"Eh?"

PRAAAKK

"Jongin! Oh tidak, Ponselku!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Iye tau, kelamaan ya? Alhamdulillah~ (?) ya 'kan akhirnya bisa lanjut juga, padahal lagi sibuk-sibuknya.**

**Sok sibuk ya? Asli, gak bo'ong emang sibuk kok, makin kesini tugas makin banyak, masalah juga dateng mulu, kemarin laptop ngilang (?), pas dicari, ga tau gimana ceritanya ada dirumah saudara guwe, hemeehh… **

**Pas gitu, pulsa modem menciut, nah, abis itu lagi, aku sakit, setelahnya apa lagi tuhaaaaannnn ?/frustasi/ **

**Lanjut ga? **


End file.
